Of Flowers and Dumb Guesses
by TheCrystalSword
Summary: Bass decides to pick a flower and give it to Megaman, who promptly begins trying to guess his reason for doing so. What all begins as a random split-second decision and a seemingly stupid guess ends up becoming a confession. Major MegamanxBass in this story.


Page | **4**

**Of Flowers and Dumb Guesses**

Megaman's perspective

We weren't really doing anything important at the time. Bass and I were just messing around in the fields around Dr. Light's lab. We'd been playing some game, and Bass had gotten bored of it and wandered off. I wasn't too worried about it, though- Bass could take care of himself. I trusted him.

I was sitting against a tree, thinking, when he returned.

"Hi." He said simply. He had a strange expression on his face.

"What's up?" I asked, struggling to my feet.

He hesitated, looking away for a moment. "Uhm… Megaman?" He said, not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah?" I said.

By this time, his face had turned a suspicious shade of red. After another moment of hesitation, he thrust an object into my hand, saying "Here! Y-you should have this!"

It was a flower.

It was actually a very pretty flower, of a bluish-purple hue. A petal fell from it and drifted slowly to the ground.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"B-because… it… I- I just… wanted to… give it to you."

I considered that for a moment. "Hmm… When humans give flowers to each other, it usually means something. So, is this supposed to mean something?"

His face turned a darker shade of red. "Yeah."

"Cool, now I get to guess what it is. Let's see…"

After a moment, I thought of something. "Aha!" I said. "Secretly, you like-"

Bass covered his face with his hands. "Don't say it!" He exclaimed, seemingly embarrassed.

"-Flowers." I said, finishing my sentence.

He facepalmed at that. "Yes, _totally_. Good job, smart one. Flowers. _Definitely_."

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?" I said.

He made a face. In a dramatic voice, he said "_Nooo_. REALLY? _Wow_. I _never_ would have guessed. Yes, I'm being sarcastic."

"Oh. Hahaha… I knew that…" I said.

I didn't really know that. I was kind of dense sometimes, or so I had been told.

Bass smiled. "No. It's true that I don't _hate_ flowers, but I wouldn't go so far as to say I _like_ them. And that's not exactly a secret."

"So I was wrong?" I said. "Oooh, now I can guess again."

It was at that moment that I remembered something about _why_ flowers were given as gifts by humans.

Hesitantly, I said "…I have a guess. But… it's a dumb guess."

There was a pause. After a moment, Bass said "Alright then, let's hear it."

"No," I said quickly. "You would probably punch me in the face for it."

"I wouldn't punch you just for making a guess." He said.

"I can't be sure of that, though." I said.

Bass rolled his eyes. "Okay, then if I _do_ hit you, then you can make Protoman punch me in the face twice. But I won't hurt you. I promise."

I thought about that for a moment, and sighed. "It's _me_ you like."

"Please don't hit me!" I added quickly.

For a while, all was silent.

"Yeah." He admitted quietly.

Bass was looking at the ground, his face about the shade of… something _really_ red. He was looking everywhere _except_ at me.

By this time, I was pretty sure my face was just as red as his. I felt like I was about to just _explode _with joy.

"R-Really?" I said. I gathered my courage as best as I could, and I looked Bass straight in the eye.

"I love you, too."

Bass looked up at me in surprise. He opened his mouth as though to speak, and closed it again, not sure of what to say- after all, it had already been said.

He stepped forward and hugged me, and then, gently, he pressed his mouth against mine.

It was over just as quickly as it began. Strangely, I felt sad that it was over, and I found myself wanting another one. I shook my head a little, feeling dizzy from happiness. By this time, I was pretty darn sure our faces could _not _be any more red.

"So does this mean we're a thing now?" I asked him.

"I- Um, ah… D- Do you _want _us to be a thing?" Said Bass, doing his best to meet my eyes.

I found myself unable to speak, so I just nodded eagerly.

For a moment, neither of us moved or looked away, and we just stood there together. Eventually, Bass happened to look up at the sky.

"Oh, no, it's really getting late! Roll's definitely noticed we're gone by now… Look, the sun is going down." Bass said.

I nodded sadly. "We should probably go back."

I began to walk back towards home, with Bass at my side. After what felt like a long time, Bass reached out and took my hand. I smiled widely, nearly unable to contain my happiness. In my other hand, I still held the flower he'd given me, and I looked at it as we walked.

"Hey, Bass," I said. "This flower is really pretty… C- Can we have flowers like this when we get married?"

It was at that moment that Bass decided to flop on the ground and bury his embarrassment in the grass.

Eventually he sat up again and hid his face in his hands, though it did little to hide his blushing face. "W- We've been together for _two minutes_ and you're_ already thinking about MARRIAGE?"_

I looked away. "Is… Is that bad?"

"N- No, no!" He assured me, scrambling to his feet. "It's fine, just… Like- uh, well… ah, _maybe _we won't last very long, and-"

I shook my head vigorously. "Nonsense, of course we will! But, the flower…"

Bass smiled, blushing. "Of course we can, if that's what you want."

I smiled, looking down at the flower.

_And to think that this all started with a flower and a dumb guess…_


End file.
